Pairing One-Shots
by MephistoChild
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the pairings of SNK Waning for Levi's swearing and possible smut! Hope you enjoy XD
1. Jean and Mikasa

AN: Hello XD This will just be one-shots of pairings in SNK :)

If you have a pairing you want me to write about then let me know :)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan XD<p>

Jean and Mikasa

* * *

><p>Hopelessly in love<p>

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Historia lead by Levi, raced through the forest. They had been ordered to bring only essential supplies on this expedition. All of them except Eren had been able to accomplish this. Instead of just having a small rucksack like everyone else, he had packed practically everything he owned. His rucksack was extremely heavy and he could barley move it. This had earned him lots of glares from Levi and comments like 'Serves you right'.

"Eren, are you ok?" Mikasa asked, looking at the struggling boy.

"Do I look alright!" He snapped.

Mikasa went silent and carried on walking, failing to notice the secret glances and slight blushes Jean sent her way.

"Everything looks fine. No titans around. We will head back soon" Levi stated with authority.

"Finally," Eren wiped the sweat from his brow, " I cant take another minute with this thing!"

"Eren. Would you like me to carry it for you?" Historia asked sweetly.

"Nah. Mikasa can do it" Before Mikasa could even react Eren dumped the heavy bag into her arms.

"Oh...Ok" She murmured, coming to her senses.

On the other hand, Jean was outraged. 'How dare he make her carry his crap!' Jean thought, glaring at Eren's back.

Mikasa was a strong women who didn't like to receive help from other people, but everyone could see she was struggling to carry the heavy object.

"Mikasa, I can do that" Jean gave her a small smile and attempted to reach for the bag but Mikasa quickly snatched it away.

"Thanks but I can handle it"

Eren slightly turned his head and saw what happened.

"Don't Jean. She needs the exercise. She's really let herself go lately" Eren laughed.

Mikasa tried to put on a fake smile but Jean could tell his words had hurt her. Jean clenched his fist and mentally counted to ten to calm himself down.

"Mikasa is always there for you. Instead of being an immature brat, start showing her respect" Jean growled.

Everyone stooped and started at Jean in awe, even Mikasa was shocked that he was defending her.

"Jezz. What's got your panties in a twist?" Eren snarled back.

"I don't like the way you treat Mikasa, its not right. Why don't you be a man and carry you're own stupid mistake, instead of treating Mikasa like shit!" Jean snapped back.

Levi was at his wits end with this group of annoying 'brats'.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up. Eren, shut your trap and carry your own shit. Jean, we all know that you're hopelessly in love with Mikasa but if I hear one more word, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Levi ordered.

Everyone was silent and Eren reluctantly grabbed the bag from Mikasa and walked a head behind Levi. Jean blushed from embarrassment at Levi's words.

'Great. She probably thinks I'm a moron' He sighed.

What he didn't know was that Mikasa was staring at him, curiously.

They made it back to base and went straight to there rooms. As Jean was about to enter his own, he felt a small yet strong hand grasp his own. To his surprise he met Mikasa's eyes and immediately blushed at the close contact. Without a word she led him outside so they could have some privacy. Jean didn't look away from her shiny, black hair which swayed in the light winds. The same hair which had drawn him to her; one of the many reasons he fell in love with her.

"Thank you, Jean" She whispered, a small smile formed on her lips.

"W-What?" Jean felt dumb. He always did in her presence.

"For defending me. It shows you respect me not just as a solider but also a women"

"Of course I respect you!" Jean blurted out quickly, further making an idiot of himself.

He stared into her dark eyes. Eyes that could look so cold and sharp but also warm and loving.

Jean started building up courage inside of him.

'Come on Jean, do something' He mentally screamed at himself.

Mikasa turned to walk away, her beautiful hair going with her. Without, thinking Jean reached out a grabbed her wrist, gently. The action caused Mikasa to sharply turn and her feet to lose their balance. Before she could fall Jean grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

Whether it was an accident or not, he didn't know but before he could stop it, Mikasa lips were pressed against his.

He had expected her to pull away and slap him but she just stood there, lips still on his, her eyes wide and confused at what was happening. Jean was blushing like crazy and quickly pulled away to give her space. To his surprise she looked rather upset as he moved away.

"I'm so sorry it was an accident!" Jean quickly sputtered out.

Mikasa just stared at him confused and wondering what exactly happened. They kissed by 'accident' but it felt like it was meant to happen. She stepped forwards and crushed her lips against his, a light blush dusted her cheeks. Jean was completely taken off guard and his legs started to tremble.

'Why the hell is she kissing me. Not that I'm complaining but...' Jean composed himself as much as he could in his state of shock and brought his hands up to cup her face. The kiss was sweet and lasted for a few minutes before they pulled away, panting from the lack of air.

"You know, you deserve a lot better Mikasa" Jean breathed, stroking her soft hair.

"Thank you Jean for everything. We should try that again, soon." Mikasa turned and strode back to her room.

Jean just stood there completely shocked. When she was out of sight, he pumped his fist into the air and stared singing

"Jean and Mikasa sitting in a tree-" He was interrupted by a cough behind him. He turned around to see Levi glaring at him, who had witnessed the whole thing.

"You know you look like an idiot right now"

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what you thought :) I will post some more soon maybe a LeviXPetra one.<p>

Thank you so much for reading and please review XD


	2. Levi and Erwin

AN: Hello XD This is for a request from LeviLover :) Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own SNK<p>

* * *

><p>ErwinXLevi<p>

Secretary

* * *

><p>For the past hour, Erwin had been trying to write the report for the latest expedition. However, due to having only one arm after it was eaten by a titan, he was struggling. His handwriting was all over the place and his mussels ached.<p>

'I have to get this done' He sighed.

In his efforts, he hadn't noticed Levi enter the room and was waiting to be addressed. Erwin looked up surprised at the intrusion and immediately blushed to see it was Levi.

'He looks so cute' He mentally slapped himself 'Gah, I sound like some school girl'.

"Commander" Levi greeted in his deep, velvety voice.

"Levi. What are you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't help but notice you struggling to write with only one arm" Levi took a step forward and positioned himself into the iconic salute.

"Please, allow me commander" And with that he briskly walked behind the desk, not bothering to sit down, and began writing.

Erwin was in shock at this rare act of kindness Levi was expressing. The commander couldn't help but notice the Levi's behind stuck out, since he was bent over so he could write. It took all of his will power not to reach out and grab it. Erwin quickly shook away the dirty thoughts that invaded his head. Levi elegantly wrote while the commander told him what to write.

Once they had finished Levi stretched, cracking his neck and back. Erwin peeked at him and saw his strong back mussels moving through his slightly transparent white shirt. He watched as Levi's soft hair swayed with the movement. Erwin stared with lust in his eyes, fearing he would loose control just by watching him. To his horror, Levi had been watching him from the corner of his eye and turned to face the commander, their faces only inches apart.

"Are you checking me out, commander?" Levi's voice was husky and masculine, sending shivers down Erwin's spine.

"W-What. N-no" Erwin attempted to sound cool and collected, but just looked like a blushing idiot, caught in the act.

Levi's intimidating eyes burned holes in Erwin's soul. His legs went weak and his heart beat quickened. Levi smirked with satisfaction at how he could make the man tremble at only few words and actions.

"You're lying"

Before Erwin could defend himself further, Levi crushed his lips against his hungrily. Erwin was shocked and dazed; he couldn't find the strength to push Levi away. Levi had pulled Erwins body downwards so he could reach him better. He sharply pulled at the back of Erwin's blond hair and pulled away from the kiss. He lustfully licked his lips and ripped open Erwin's shirt in anticipation, Erwin did nothing to stop him. Levi started biting Erwin's neck like an animal which only turned the commander on further.

"L-Levi" He moaned as Levi licked and made dozens of love bites on his neck and collarbone.

"Shut up and kiss me" Levi growled, once again grabbing Erwin's head, as he nipped his bottom lip.

His shoved his tongue forcefully into the commanders mouth and their breath mingled. Erwin's large hands were rubbing the mussels on Levi's back, which he had been admiring only moments ago. Suddenly, Levi pulled away, wiping away saliva from the kissing.

"How about we finish this another time" Levi smirked and left the room, leaving poor Erwin dizzy and confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me what you thought. That was my first attempt at writing Yaoi so I hope it wasn't too bad :) Thank you and please review XD<p>

* * *

><p>-MephistoChild XD<p> 


	3. Eren and Historia

AN: This is one of my many crack pairings :) Hope you enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

ErenXHistoria

* * *

><p>Honesty<p>

Historia had spent the last hour with her ear pressed against the wooden door leading into the kitchen, were squad Levi held most of their meetings. Everyone thought that she was sleeping, so this was the perfect opportunity to see what they had been hiding from her.

"This can't go on" She heard Levi grumble.

Mikasa was the next to speak.

"We have to protect Eren so I say we hand her over"

"What are you saying? Historia is a part of our team Mikasa!" Eren whispered back harshly.

Historia had no idea what they were talking about. She decided to lean more of her body onto the door which proved to be a terrible mistake. The cheap, wooden door snapped away from the weak hinges and the blonde eavesdropper was sent crashing to the ground, in front of everyone.

As she lay, face first, on the cold ground, which she didn't dare look up from, she heard many loud gasps and a small snigger from Connie and Jean. She slowly rose her head from the ground and the sight before her, in any other situation, would have sent her in hysterics. Everyone except Levi, had wide, shocked eyes and were gaping as if their jaws were about to fall off. Levi simply furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner, although Historia was certain he looked almost amused.

"Well...Seems we have a guest" Levi smirked.

Historia dusted her clothes and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. She crossed her arms and the wall to her right became the most interesting thing she had ever seen. A few minutes of awkward silence passed until Mikasa broke it.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, with the usual emotionless stare.

"Enough to know that your all hiding something from me" Historia snapped back.

Ever since Ymir had gone, the nice, sweet, innocent Krista had gone and now Historia didn't have to carry on with that ridiculous façade.

"Come on guys lets tell her already. It's not fair to keep something like this from one of our comrades" Armin spoke up.

Jean looked like he was about to protest but was silenced by Levi's scary glare, that could send any titan cowering into a corner.

"Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir have contacted us again. It seems that they are prepared to make a deal with us for the sake of humanity" Levi explained.

"What deal?" Historia wondered what this deal had to do with her.

"They said that we would have to hand over either you or Eren. If were to do this, they would stop their attack on humanity" Levi eyes observed Historia closely as she took in this information. He noted that her expression changed from shock to sadness to understanding.

"I guess its settled then. I will be the one to go to them" Historia stated boldly. However, her moment of bravery was interrupted.

Eren's chair screeched loudly as it was pushed backwards, causing everyone to jump or flinch from the sound. He slammed his hands on the table which resulted in the legs snapping and the whole thing collapsed. The titan shifter didn't pay any attention to this though and kept his angry eyes locked on Historia.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO THEM!" The outburst surprised everyone, even Levi.

"Why not? I'm the better choice. You are extremely valuable to humanity's future. If you died or disappeared it would be the end for everyone. Besides, there's nothing you can say to change my mind Eren" Historia stared into Eren's eyes to prove how sincere she was. However, this only made Eren even angrier. Mikasa stood and grasped Eren's shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm.

" Eren, you can't protect everyone. Historia has made her choice and frankly I agree with her. Your to important to loose right now. Besides, you can't stop her from leaving"

Eren suddenly calmed down slightly and did the last thing anyone would have expected him to do, he smirked.

"Watch me"

Before Historia had time to comprehend what was happening Eren had stormed towards her and in one swift movement, picked her up by the waist and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Historia yelped in surprise and desperately searched for someone to help, but all of them seemed to be frozen in shock. As Eren marched towards her room, she desperately tried to kick, punch and even bite him but her efforts were futile as he kicked the door open to her room.

They reached her bed and he finally let go of her, causing her to land on it face down. He slammed the door shut and sat in front of it like some sort of guard. Historia finally seemed to recover from all the dizziness and glared at Eren. He simply sent her a smug grin in return which made her pout and turn away like a child.

"You know, sulking isn't going to get you anywhere" Eren mocked from across the room.

"I can't believe you just did that. You know its considered rude to just sling a women over your shoulder a throw her about like some toy!" Historia growled.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures. Anyway you can argue with me a much as you want but I won't let you out of this room"

Historia suddenly chuckled at the perfect opportunity to get her own back. Maybe being locked in a room with Eren wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What if I need to go to the toilet? What if I need to get dressed? Are you going to watch me. In fact, I bet that's the reason you did this in the first place" Historia couldn't help but snigger at the Eren's blushing face.

"H-Hey, you got it all wrong!" Eren held up his hands in a weak defence.

"Yeah right" Historia sighed.

After an hour and a few check ups from Mikasa, Historia asked a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Why are you so bothered about protecting me anyway?"

Eren eyes slightly widened and he clenched his fists, as if he was thinking of something to say. After a while he finally looked at her and gazed into her blue eyes.

"Because I like you"

"Me? I thought you would hate me after a lied to all of you for so long" Historia couldn't believe that Eren still considered her as a friend after everything that had happened.

A heavy blush dusted Eren's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Of course I do. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I thought Krista was kinda fake and overly nice but, Historia is strong willed, brave and honest. Most importantly, Historia reminds me of myself. We have both seen the people we love die, including our mothers, and I respect you for that"

Historia found it impossible to stay mad at Eren after that. She suddenly felt really guilty about what she had said to him; all he was trying to do was protect her. If he liked honesty so much then that is what she would give him.

"The truth is when I said I'd give myself up to Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir I was terrified" She admitted looking suddenly embarrassed at their deep conversation.

Eren stood up and walked towards Historia who was sitting on her bed. She thought he was going to swing her over his shoulder again, but instead he crouched down and wrapped his arms around her in a comfortable hug.

"Thank you for being honest Historia. We will find another way out of this, I promise" He murmured into her ear.

"Okay Eren"

* * *

><p>AN: Should I make a part 2 for this? Please review and Thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
